


What About a Sexy Hat?

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Quote Meme Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Scott really like souvenir shops. Allison is all for adapting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About a Sexy Hat?

**Author's Note:**

> orwecouldnot asked: Scott/Kira/Allison - "I like when you smile" (sorry I don't know if you do poly relationships or not steen)

California beaches, on the whole, are pretty hit and miss, but it’s the Golden Coast and Allison has never been.

"That’s a crime, I’m pretty sure," Scott says seriously. He tries on another pair of sunglasses. The frames are shaped like pineapples. "Do you like these?" 

"No." She lifts them from his face and puts them back.  
He pouts at her. 

"Haven’t you lived in California your whole life?" Kira wonders. She pulls another swimsuit from the rack and holds it up to Allison. "What about this one?"

"It’s a big state," she says, waving her hand. She takes the suit and drape it over her arm to try. "Never had the time. And I like swimming pools more."

Scott looks over at them, already wearing a new pair of sunglasses. This pair, at least, is a normal shape, but has a pink mustache dangling over the end of his nose. “Have you ever been in the ocean?”

Kira is the one to gently remove the glasses, this time. “Too small, babe.” She turns to Allison after that, curious. “Have you?”

"No, but, like…lakes and rivers. They’re gross." She wrinkles her nose, thinking of the slimy moss on all the rocks.

“Allison, that’s totally different than the ocean,” Kira says, beaming. “Lakes are disgusting. The ocean is way better. This is gonna be so much fun.” She bounces a little, and then grabs a tank top with a ripped up back. The front has “Sex on the Beach” written in some unreasonably curly font. “For me?”

"Yes!" Scott says cheerfully. He grabs another pair of sunglasses at random. "These?"

"You should model them," Allison suggests, giggling and putting an arm around Kira’s shoulder. 

"Those are terrible," Kira whispers theatrically and wiggling to press closer. 

She snickers. “Isn’t that the point?”

"I can hear you, and I’m not impressed," Scott says seriously. He flips up the dark lenses to reveal fake plastic ones. "Now I can look like a real nerd. They’re perfect."

Kira turns to press even closer, and cups her hands over Allison’s ears. ”Don’t tell him he is a nerd,” she whispers. “He’ll feel bad.”

Scott sniffs and flips the dark lenses down again. “I’m never letting you borrow these.” 

"Damn," Allison pouts. She can’t keep the look up for long, though, because Scott is obnoxiously adorable when he’s…doing literally anything. She hides her laugh in Kira’s hair. 

Kira takes the swimsuit back from Allison and hangs it up again, apparently deeming it unworthy. “You need a goofy souvenir before we can go swim.”

"Anything?" she wonders, looking around. She starts to reach for the pineapple shaped shades, just to get it over with. She’s not really keen on trying the water at the beach, but she’s always wanted to spend an afternoon tanning. Not that it’s likely to go well—she burns too easily.

Kira knocks her hand away. “No! Scott picked shades. You have to get something neither of us chose.” She purses her lips and looks around before grinning. “What about a sexy hat?” She grabs a big floppy purple one and pulls it over Allison’s hair. 

“So cute,” Scott agrees.

Allison adjusts it until it’s actually sitting on her head instead of perching precariously. She eyes herself in the mirror and laughs before nodding. “Okay, sure.” She looks like she just stepped out of a Taylor Swift music video, but worse things have happened. 

Kira links her arm through Allison’s and thoughtfully says, “I like when you smile.” 

Allison ducks her head and elbows her. “I smile all the time.” 

"I know," she says, shrugging and winking. "I like you a lot of the time."

"All the time," Scott adds, hooking his chin on her shoulder. "I might even let you borrow my sweet shades."

"I don’t think she likes you that much," Kira says, wrinkling her nose at him.

He shrugs and winks at them in the mirror. “Nah, she does. She’d probably wear your shirt, too.” 

"Both at once," she agrees, leaning into him and tugging Kira along.

"And the hat?"

"And the hat."


End file.
